Droy
Droy (ドロイ Doroi) is a Mage and a member of Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear.1 Appearance Droy was initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant’s stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Droy’s head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones.1 Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of their comrades, Droy began eating out of depression, causing him to become overweight, with his face gaining less-defined features and a larger nose as a result, as well as a prominent double chin. His hairstyle became simpler, with the cuts on the sides having disappeared, and the tuft on top of his head having gotten shorter. His bodily proportions seem to have been altered by his fattening, with his limbs looking much smaller than before in comparison to his body.3 By the year X792,Droy seemed to have gained more weight to the point his face is much rounder and his prominent facial features are barley noticeable. Droy’s first outfit consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special "Live-Coal" used for his Plant Magic.1 After Gajeel Redfox was admitted into the guild and after Shadow Gear went on to attack him due to their past battle, Droy started donning a distinctive, dark jacket, with a single bandolier passing over his left shoulder. Such jacket lived up to Droy's plant theme, possessing a high, light collar seemingly made of leafs, and jagged edges and cuffs yet again reminiscent of leafs, with a light stripe going down each of the sleeves.4 After the time skip, Droy wears a set of new clothes fitting his enlarged size, these being a light, short-sleeved jacket over a dark shirt with rolled-up light sleeves, which seems to have a dark-collared light undershirt or A-shirt below it, pants covered in light and dark rhombs, and dark shoes.3 Personality A childhood friend of his teammates Levy McGarden and Jet, Droy has been in love with the former for a long time, something which made him into the latter's "rival", with the two of them continuously competing to gain Levy's love, but to no avail. Despite this interest in Levy, he's also known for liking other girls, if he finds them cute, and has shown some perverse tendencies,5 much like many other members of Fairy Tail. As evident of his signature Magic, Droy is interested in plants; he also dislikes spiders.1 While often comedically reprimanded alongside Jet by Elfman due to them continuously "screwing up their jobs",6 Droy has also shown to be determined and ready to protect Fairy Tail's reputation in battle, assaulting Gajeel Redfox with Jet after Gajeel had joined the guild, something which was also prompted by their grudge towards him.4 Droy also seems to enjoy eating, at least as a way to fight sadness, as shown from his extreme fattening during the Team Tenrou's absence of seven years. He seems to be extremely touchy when it comes to it, getting angry with everyone who points it out, and stoically claiming that he hasn't gotten fat and that he works out every day, something which prompted Jet to comment that Droy has no self-awareness.7 History Little is known about Droy's past. He was a childhood friend of both Jet and Levy McGarden, and they often played together. He later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in one second.1 Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Image Needed